Jasmine Gets in Trouble
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: The title pretty much says it. Please read and review!


Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

Jasmine Gets in Trouble

"Jasmine, dinner is ready." Jackie said as she poked her head into Jasmine's room.

Jackie expected to find Jasmine coloring in her coloring book but instead the little girl was sitting on her bed with tears running down her face.

"Jazz what's wrong sweetheart?" Jackie asked as she went and sat down next to her and put her arm around her.

"I got in trouble at school today." The little girl replied with her voice shaking.

Jackie's eyebrows went up.

"For what?" Jackie asked.

Jasmine got up off of her bed and went over to her backpack that was laying on the floor and dug in it. She pulled out a slip and handed it to Jackie.

"Mrs. Rice said me need to show this to you and you have to write your name on it so she knows that you saw it." Jasmine told her, sniffling as she said so.

Jackie looked at the note, it read:_ Instead of listening to directions, Jasmine was talking to her friend._

"Jazz, tell me what happened." Jackie told her.

"Me was talking to Jessie, and me not know Mrs. Rice was talking to us, and then she said me need to show you this." She said as she nodded towards the note as tears welled again in her eyes.

"I see." Jackie said.

She looked at the sweet little girl. Jackie wiped away a tear that fell down the child's face. She then grabbed her and put her on her lap.

"Listen sweetheart, I know in kindergarten that it is really fun to talk to your friends, it is one of most fun things to do in school right?" Jackie asked.

"Yeah." Jasmine replied.

"Talking to my friends was my favorite part of school too, but there are also times when your teacher needs your attention because she is trying to teach you something. I know Mrs. Rice, and she is a very nice teacher, and she gives you lots of chances to talk to your friends right?"

"Yeah." Jasmine told her.

"It's great to talk to your friends when Mrs. Rice says it's ok, but that also means that when she says you need to listen to her you really do need to listen, because she is trying to teach you something important, and she can't do that if you're not listening to her."

Jackie herself handed slips out to her students like this to take home to their parents, she didn't want the child to get in trouble, she just wanted the parents to talk to their children about what they need to improve on.

"Listen sweetheart, we all make mistakes, but that's ok because that's how we learn. This note tells me that you need to practice listening to Mrs. Rice when she is talking to you, and that's ok because everyone has things they need to get better at. Mommy has things that I need to practice and get better at, not only as a teacher, but as a wife, and as a mommy. The more we practice the things that are hard for us the better we'll be at them. Do you understand?"

"Yeah." Jasmine said as she shook her head, she finally calmed down.

"When you hand Mrs. Rice the note tomorrow what should you say to her?" Jackie asked.

"Me be good today." Jasmine answered.

Jackie smiled.

"That's good, what else?"

Jasmine appeared to think for a moment and then shrugged.

"You should tell you're sorry that you were talking when you were suppose to be listening. Can you do that?"

"Yeah." Jasmine said eagerly.

"Good girl." Jackie told her with a smile as she wrapped her arms around her.

"You know, sometimes mommy gives her students slips like this too, and do you know what I tell them when they bring it back the next day?"

"You bad, me no like you?" Jasmine guessed.

Jackie literally had to bite her lip to keep from bursting into laughter.

"No honey, I tell them that it's ok they made a mistake yesterday and that today is a brand new day so we are going to forget about yesterday and we're going to have a great day today." Jackie told her.

"Oh." Jasmine said.

"How about I sign that slip and we go eat dinner?" Jackie suggested.

"Ok." Jasmine said as she went and got Jackie a crayon.

"I better use a pen kiddo." Jackie said with a chuckle as Jackie went and found a pen and then signed her slip and then gave it back to Jasmine.

"Put it in your backpack so you don't forget it tomorrow." Jackie told her.

The child put it in her backpack and then the two of them went down and had dinner with the rest of the family.

The next morning at school after the kids had come into their classroom Jasmine got out her slip and handed it to Mrs. Rice.

"Me sorry, me be good today." Jasmine told her teacher.

"Thank you sweetheart, and I accept your apology."

"Me go sit down now?" Jasmine asked.

"Yeah, you can go sit down." Her teacher told her with a smile.

Jasmine got about half way to her seat and then turned back around and walked up to her teacher's desk.

"Mrs. Rice?"

"What sweetie?"

"Today is a brand new day." Jasmine announced happily.

"Yes it is Jasmine." Mrs. Rice answered with a smile.

Jasmine then turned around and promptly walked back to her seat.

_I can see Jackie talked to her because that is definitely a Jackie line._ Mrs. Rice thought to herself.

The day had just started and already it was proving to be interesting. That's the life of a kindergarten teacher!

The End!


End file.
